1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method and a computer-readable recording medium which capture an image of a subject and generate electronic image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras and digital videos are known to have a technique which meets various demands of consumers by applying special effects to image data obtained by capturing a subject. For example, a technique is known which can record shot image data by applying a special effect such as wipe or sepia to the shot image data (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-347886). This technique allows the user to select a desired special effect by displaying an image to which a special effect selected when the user is operating an effect switch for selecting a special effect is applied, on part of an image displayed on the display monitor.
Further, an imaging apparatus is known which captures the same subject a plurality of times, separates a subject image and a background image included in an image using a plurality of shot images and blurring process of the background image to synthesize the background image with the subject image again (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4321287).